The Experimental Therapeutics Program was formed in September 1999 with the goal of developing the translation of laboratory and medial physics discoveries into clinical trials. The Program has 37 members from seven departments who receive over $6.7 million in annual direct support. Research is focused in three areas: Radiation enhancement, which includes studies of drug-radiation interactions and medical physics underlying 3D and intensity modulated radiation therapy planning and delivery. Mechanisms of drug-radiation interactions are studied at the molecular, cellular, and tumor level, and include both studies with small molecules and gene therapy. Molecular and functional imaging, which includes developing imaging techniques for molecular processes (such as apoptosis) and as predictive assays (such as magnetic resonance diffusion). Cancer Pharmacology, developed to monitor biologic effect, focused on development of specific agents targeting aberrant molecular events of early or developed cancer cells as well as methods of genetic prediction of drug toxicity.